1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to picture frames or picture cabinets, and more particularly to picture cabinets which are capable of holding more than one picture, post-card, drawing, greeting card, document or object of a size which allows it to fit within the picture cabinet and which users would like to display (herein generally referred to as xe2x80x9cpicturesxe2x80x9d) in a single frame. More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel picture frame capable of supporting a varying number of photographs in a varying number of picture support compartments while also allowing the picture frame to be accessible while said picture frame is mounted on a planar surface such as a wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to provide picture frames capable of displaying multiple pictures. For example, picture frames including several display areas within a single set of frame borders and picture frames providing multiple and corresponding picture support compartments are known in the art. Moreover, it is known in the art to provide removable mat boards with picture frames. It is not known, however, to manufacture picture frames with removable picture support compartments and matching, removable mat boards.
Conventional frames also exist which allow users to access such frames while such frames are mounted on a wall or other planar support. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,283,967 issued to Abrams discloses a picture frame capable of being accessed while the frame is mounted on a wall. More specifically, this patent describes a frame which utilizes a piano-type hinge means comprising a front L-shaped leaf and a rear U-shaped or C-shaped leaf formed to interact with a C-shaped rear channel of the front frame. Manufacture of this frame, however, requires significant extra tooling and design to allow the hinge means and front frame to interact in a manner that allows the picture frame to be opened without removing the picture frame from the wall.
Additionally, it is also widely known to provide picture frames or storage units capable of holding more than one picture in a single picture support compartment. Again, U.S. Pat. No. 5,283,967 to Abrams discloses a picture frame capable of supporting multiple pictures or thicker documents, such as comic books, within a single picture support compartment. This patent does not, however, disclose the combination of a picture frame which includes multiple picture support compartments, each compartment being capable of holding multiple pictures substantially flush within the picture frame display window.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a picture frame which overcomes the problems associated with the prior art.
The foregoing features and advantages of the present invention are achieved by providing a picture frame or picture cabinet capable of storing more than one picture, post-card, drawing, greeting card, document or object of a size which allows it to fit within the picture cabinet and which users would like to display (herein generally referred to as xe2x80x9cpicturesxe2x80x9d). The picture frame is comprised of a front frame member hingeably and removably attached to a rear support member, where the front frame member includes a frame comprised of four frame borders surrounding a transparent display window and where the rear support member is comprised of a rear frame member with a groove provided on the inside of the rear frame member. In addition, the front frame member includes a removable mat board mounted on the inside of the transparent window which forms a border on the inside of the display window. The mat board is releasably secured by flexible support arms attached to the frame borders. The front frame member and the rear support member are connected on one side by at least one hinge. Moreover, attachment means for releasably securing the front frame member to the rear support member are provided. An automatically adjusting, removable rear picture support is securably attached to the rear support member by corner supports. Also, an adjustment means is displaced between the rear panel and the rear picture support. The adjustment means places a constant, yet variable, force upon the rear picture support in the direction of the display window.
The foregoing and other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following more detailed description of the invention.